Besos salados
by Giny Scully
Summary: Smacked - Un posible final para la quinta temporada - Mac haciendo frente a los sentimientos que tiene hacia Stella, tras que ella por poco muera en el caso de la temporada.


**Disclainer: **"Besos salados" es una historia de ficción basada en la serie CSI: Nueva York. Mac, Stella y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** El fanfic está ambientado en la quinta temporada de la serie, que yo aún no he visto, pero a parte de que Stella se ha metido en un lío y a arrastrado a Jess Angell, la policía mona que tontea con Flack, con ella, no hay nada excesivamente reseñable, ni que jorobe futuras sorpresas en la serie. Podría haber salido de cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. Lo que está en cursiva es el pasado.

**Tipo:** Mac/Stella. NR-18

**Escrito en e****nero de 2009**

* * *

**Besos Salados.**

No lo había planeado. Nada de lo que estaba pasando podía haber sido planeado, ni tan siquiera lo podría haber imaginado.

Sus manos acariciando su cara, las yemas de sus dedos secando sus lágrimas, sus dedos en sus labios.

Demasiado cerca, demasiado. Demasiado intimo. Siempre personal.

Sus ojos fijos en su mirada. Sus labios unidos en una caricia.

No se podía ni imaginar haciendo aquello. Acercándose con cadencia a él, dando el último paso. El primero, no recordaba si alguna vez lo había dado, si alguna vez lo quiso dar, si realmente alguna vez se planteó que todo aquello no acabaría así.

Era su deseo velado, el más oculto.

No lo pensó. Después de todo, no lo pensó. Sólo lo hizo. No sabía por qué, no lo había planeado, y si alguna vez fantaseó con ello, fue hacía demasiado tiempo.

_Flack le había gritado, zarandeado e insultado horas antes, para luego mirarla poco y con desprecio durante las cuatro horas que esperaron impacientes en aquella sala de espera._

_ Cuando entró a ver a Angell, Flack ni siquiera la había mirado._

_Nunca la perdonaría._

_Si Jess no despertaba, ella tampoco se lo podría perdonar nunca. Daba igual que la joven policía hubiera tomado sus propias decisiones. Ella tenía la culpa. Toda la culpa. Era a ella a quien perseguían los asesinos potenciales._

_Nunca imagino que las cosas acabarían así. Aun oía los disparos resonar en su cabeza. Aún veía a Angell caer. Ella nunca quiso dañar a nadie._

_Quería gritarlo, pero sabía que de nada serviría._

_No quería pensar que lo que había hecho estaba mal. No estaba mal. Ella sólo quiso hacer lo correcto. Lo correcto. No quiso que los demás pagaran sus consecuencias. Nunca quiso dañar a nadie. Ella ya estaba demasiado herida._

_Creyó que moriría en aquel sótano. Creyó que el último golpe la había matado y no le __importó demasiado. Siempre fue una luchadora, pero estaba cansada, tan cansada de luchar contra las astas de un molino. Por una vez quiso ser realmente dueña de su destino y, como no, por poco la matan._

Aquel beso salado lleno de dolor la hizo estremecerse.

El ligero roce con sus labios era un infierno helado.

Apenas si se dio cuenta del comienzo de la lucha. La lengua de Mac entró en su boca sin pedir permiso, llena de pecado. No era lujuria, era ira, dolor, rabia, miedo... Lo dulce se convirtió en mucho más salado aún.

Había en su boca una lucha sin tregua por mantener el control.

Sus fuertes manos se agarraban con tanta fuerza a su espalda que el dolor apenas si la dejaba respirar. Tenía dos costillas gravemente fracturadas y su cara estaba tan amoratada que no sabía donde acababan sus labios. Él no parecía mostrar ninguna clase de compasión, su fina capa de autocontrol había desaparecido completamente. La estaba tratando con la misma dureza con la que se trata a un acusado culpable. Después de todo eso era lo que ella era. En aquellos momentos no supo si aquel era su castigo. Tal vez lo fuera, pero sin embargo aquel dolor agudo le hacía sentirse viva. Realmente viva por primera vez en años.

Mejor que en años.

_Mac no le había gritado, ni zarandeado, ni insultado. Mac había mantenido una actitud sería, casi autista ante todo lo pasado. Ni siquiera subió con ella a la ambulancia. Hubiera preferido las voces, el enfado, la reprimenda. Prefirió el helado odio de Flack. Cualquier cosa que no fuera la fría indiferencia de su mejor amigo. Se sintió tan mal, tan culpable, tan despreciable… Tan sola._

_Sólo Lindsey la acompañó durante las curas. Por lo que supo después, Mac preguntó por ella en varias ocasiones, pero no se movió de la sala de espera durante toda la noche acompañando a Flack, o mejor dicho… siendo un fantasma velado a su lado._

_Se preguntaba si Jess se despertaría, si Mac tendría razón y acabaría como Aiden, si estaría despedida, si su mejor amigo le volvería a hablar, si podría volver a mirarse al espejo y reconocer su cara, reconocerse a ella misma en algún momento._

_Ella no era así._

_Se preguntaba tantas cosas que no se dio cuenta de que poco a poco todos sus compañeros se habían ido marchando. ¿Cómo la podían haber dejado sola? Estaba herida ¿Cómo se habían podido ir? ¡¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta!! Estaba sola, sola en aquella sala vacía. Sola en..._

_- Te llevo a casa._

_Mac seguía allí, aunque ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Allí seguía, sentado en la misma posición que cuatro horas antes. Sin moverse, apenas sin respirar. Con una expresión neutra en la cara que ella era incapaz de leer._

_- Vámonos - dijo mientras se levantaba, y no le dio opción a replica._

Notaba en sus labios como la ira desaparecía poco a poco, dejando paso a una lujuria descontrolada. Puro deseo. Pasión en estado puro. Sexo.

Las manos de su "amigo" se arrastraban con cadencia por su espalda dolorida hasta llegar a su culo. Se dejó atraer con facilidad hacia su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos la tenían dominada. Se sentía como en casa y las ganas de perder el control la hicieron olvidar el dolor. Pasó sus manos por su cabello, acercándose más a él. Más aún.

Le estaban dando ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo. Él la estaba poseyendo en un solo beso. ¿Podía ser aquello felicidad?

No había espacio entre los dos cuerpos. Los gemidos se perdieron en su boca. Siempre supo que besarle sería bueno, que la pasión que ponía en su trabajo la pondría también en sus besos, en ella.

Realmente podría ser felicidad.

_El camino fue silencioso. Dolorosamente silencioso. Mac condujo callado y la radio se mantuvo apagada. No dejó ni espacio para una disculpa, aunque supuso que sobraban después de todo. Podía oír el eco de sus propios pensamientos. La estaban matando._

_ Quería gritar, pero hubiera sido como gritarle a una pared y después de todo era ella la que se merecía los gritos._

_Nunca le había visto así. Nunca tras la muerte de Claire. Y ella era la culpable. ¿Tanto le habría decepcionado? Habría dado su última vida por saber que pasaba por su cabeza, pero no dijo ni una palabra. ¿La perdonaría? Había puesto en peligro su vida y la sagrada unidad del equipo. Le había desobedecido descaradamente. Le había traicionado, decepcionado y engañado. ¿Le habría perdido para siempre?_

_ Sin hablar Mac la llevó hasta su edificio, y sin decir nada la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa. Y allí se quedó con la cabeza gacha entre el pasillo del edificio y el hall de su apartamento. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar a aquello, no creía que a esas alturas necesitara una invitación formal para entrar, pero…_

_- Te podrían haber matado._

_Las primeras palabras desde que salieron del hospital_

_- Podrías haber muerto - Mac levantó la cabeza y ella pudo ver como una lágrima solitaria y valiente salía por sus penetrantes ojos oscuros. Sólo había dolor. Todo de repente, tuvo sentido._

Sus labios se separaron de los de ella con suavidad. Él se había dado cuenta de que había perdido el control y se estaba retractando.

Ella no quería.

Sus labios se quedaron fríos al sufrir la ausencia de los de él.

Le dolió abrir los ojos.

Le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para no tener ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar ante aquello. Se encontraba ante ella un Mac con la mirada pensativa. Ella se asustó automáticamente, pero él no parecía asustado. Todo acababa de finalizar como había comenzado. Un sueño demasiado bonito. Había que ser lógicos. No se lo merecía. Nunca se lo mereció. Ni siquiera después de eso se merecía a Brendan. Era perfecta apartando a los buenos.

De repente y ante su asombro, Mac sonrió ligeramente.

- Cuando se me pase el disgusto – dijo con dulzura-, prepárate para una bronca de las que hacen historia – dijo acariciando su rostro-. No sé como va a acabar esto, pero no te aseguro que acabe bien.

Ella decidió dedicarle una sonrisa triste. No del todo segura. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos sin control. La realidad estaba ahí, al igual que su dolor, pero su Mac seguía allí.

- Lo siento, de verdad. No quise que…

Mac la hizo callar con un beso suave en la comisura de sus labios que la dejo desconcertada y anhelante de más.

- No digas nada. Descansa. Nos vemos mañana.

Y entonces desapareció por la puerta en la que aún seguían, cerrándola tras de sí y sin decir adiós.

_No lo había planeado. Nada de lo que estaba pasando podía haber sido planeado, ni tan siquiera lo podría haber realmente alguna vez se planteó que todo aquello no acabaría así._

_Sus manos acariciando su cara, las yemas de sus dedos secando sus lágrimas, sus dedos en sus labios._

_Demasiado cerca, demasiado. Demasiado intimo. Siempre personal._

_Sus ojos fijos en su mirada. Sus labios unidos en una caricia._

_No se podía ni imaginar haciendo aquello. Acercándose con cadencia a él, dando el último paso. El primero, no recordaba si alguna vez lo había dado, si alguna vez lo quiso dar,_

_Era su deseo velado, el más oculto._

_ No lo pensó. Después de todo, no lo pensó. Sólo lo hizo. No sabía por qué, no lo había planeado, y si alguna vez fantaseó con ello, fue hacía demasiado tiempo._

FIN


End file.
